


Screw with Jonny

by schrijverr



Series: Home, Weird Home [4]
Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Jonny didn't deserve this, Jonny with an accent, New Texas, Tim and Ashes are little shit, i cannot write accents but that ain't stopping me, well mostly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:47:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26325142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr
Summary: When visiting New Texas to pick up a particular screw for Brian, Jonny runs into a familiar face along with Tim and Ashes (spoiler, it’s Jonny)Could also be read as stand alone, series is more an overall theme and vibe
Relationships: Jonny d'Ville & Ashes O'Reilly & Gunpowder Tim
Series: Home, Weird Home [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879876
Comments: 21
Kudos: 115





	Screw with Jonny

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Ain't this familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356828) by [schrijverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr). 



> You can also find this work on my tumblr, which is @schrijverr as well, please pop in and say hi, cause I'd love to talk to y'all!

Brian was missing a screw.

This in itself wasn’t all that unusual or worrying, but he was missing a rather important and peculiar screw and they were out. After a quick pit stop they had also discovered that the screw was only manufactured on one planet: New Texas.

Apparently Doc Carmilla had bought them when she took Jonny with her and later used them for Brian, not realizing that the screws weren’t standard screws.

So now they had to go back to New Texas and Jonny was not amused. He had fun when they’d visited the home planet of a few of the other Mechs, but that had been different, that hadn’t been him and he was not looking forward to it.

Unbeknownst to the others Jonny had remembered his birth year and he knew they were within his mortal lifespan, so everyone he’d known, including himself would be there.

He’d managed to get on the excursion crew by being the only one who knew the way and one of the more likely ones to run of anyway on a planet or mess up the Aurora out of boredom if they would have to wait, so he was hoping to make the others avoid people he’d known.

They landed a few days later and he set out along with Tim and Ashes.

Jonny lead them through back way alleys, avoiding heavily populated areas and spots regularly frequented by himself, his father or Jack.

Luck wasn’t on his side, because when they’d gotten close to the smith they ran into a group of little kids. 

The kids were dressed like Jonny had always known, rags with more patch than normal cloth, smudged with dirt and a flask by their side and a cigarette in their mouths. They couldn’t be older than thirteen, but it was obvious that they found themselves a whole lot.

Jonny sneered mentally at them, he’d hated all the obnoxious brats, despite the fact that he wanted nothing more than to be one of them.

It was obvious that the weirdly dressed people had been noticed by the kids, because they started to whisper amongst themselves and gesturing in their direction, until finally one of the kids broke lose from the group and came walking their way.

The boy was around twelve, dirty brown hair and not all that tall. But he had a self assured step and he held his head high like he’d seen the adults do when they weren’t afraid and trying to intimidate someone.

Jonny rolled his eyes at himself, he did not want to deal with the little twat he’d been. So he started to usher Tim and Ashes along.

But as stated before, luck wasn’t on his side and a heavily accented voice called out: “Where’d y’all think you’re goin’?”

Closing his eyes for a second, Jonny took a deep breath before turning around and saying: “I don’t think that’s any of your business, boy.”

Tim and Ashes gave him a look, unconsciously he had fallen back into his old accent that he’d mostly lost throughout the millennia. 

Little Jonny squinted at him and more self assured than he felt he said: “You ain’t from ‘round here and I wanna know why you think you can go ‘round sneaking through these parts.”

The other kids were watching with rapid attention and Jonny could see his younger counterpart glancing back and smirking to himself. The prick was trying to impress the other kids, how desperate, Jonny thought even though he still did that too. 

“And I said that ain’t none of your business.” Jonny told him, before turning around and walking away again, Tim and Ashes on his heels with questioning looks.

Ashes asked him: “Familiar face?”

Tim had better eyes and answered for Jonny: “Very familiar, I bet. He’s seen it in the mirror.”

At that Ashes grinned and turned back to the kid and yelled: “Come here.”

Little Jonny frowned, but came running anyway, giving Ashes a look and asking: “What do ya want?”

“You want to know why we’re here, no?” Ashes asked him in return.

“Yeah, why do you sound funny.” Jonny replied.

“I’m not from here like you said.” Ashes explain, “We’re going to buy some screws, because our friend in mostly a robot and he’s missing some of them.”

Jonny gave them a disbelieving look that turned into suspicion instantly and he said: “I ain’t believing that, you’re makin’ shit up.”

“Then you don’t, but can you point us in the right direction? This lump was from here, but he hasn’t been here in ages and I think he’s leading us in circles.” Ashes asked.

“Yeah, to avoid annoying twats like him.” Jonny grumbled with an eyeroll.

Little Jonny thought about it, finally giving the other Jonny a good look. He seemed surprised with the likeness to himself and he nodded, tugging them along to the fast main road all the while keeping up a stream of chatter.

After a while of walking with looks from most of the local population, Jonny rubbed his forehead and mumbled to himself: “Ugh, I understand why my dad wanted me to shut up all the time.”

Tim perked up and said: “I don’t know, Jonny, you’re still pretty annoying, I think I like this Jonny a lot more than you.”

He got a murderous look from immortal Jonny, while his counterpart frowned and asked: “Why do y'all know my name and why are you calling him that? And also why're you pretending we’re the same person?”

“Cause you are.” Tim told him, “Believe in time travel?”

“No, that’s dumb.” Jonny said, “And I don’t wanna believe it if that means I’ll turn into that guy, he’s ugly and weird and grumpy.”

“Well, this guy managed to get out of this shithole and have some fun for a change and this guy also has a lot more money ‘n other shiny stuff than you, so I think you should just shut yer mouth.” Jonny snapped, while Ashes and Tim laughed at him in the background.

Little Jonny wasn’t deterred so when Tim encouraged him to tell them more about why Jonny wasn’t him, he said: “I have much better taste than him. Who needs all those belts? And I am gonna be much taller than him, I just have to hit my growth spurt, ‘m not gonna be a squirt forever, unlike him.

“Oh, no y’ain’t.” Jonny said, gearing up to just punch little tiny him.

Ashes pulled little Jonny out of the way and with a smirk they tutted: “Jonny, who taught you manners, we don’t punch children.”

“You thought differently about that when it was you, who was being annoyed.” Jonny grumbled, slipping back into his British accent when speaking to Ashes.

“Why’d ya accent change?” Jonny asked.

“Cause I wasn’t talking to a twat.” Jonny told him, before pushing him to the ground and slamming open the door of the smithy, which they’d luckily arrived at.

Giving little Jonny a coin for his time and mostly for the amusement Tim and Ashes followed Jonny into the store as little Jonny ran off to tell all his friends about the weird strangers.

Inside Jonny was angrily shoving all sorts of screws into his pockets. Tim stood next to him and did the same, though perhaps less angrily, and conversationally said: “So Jonny was nice.”

“Shut up, Tim.” Jonny spat.

“No, no, I’m serious, much better conversation than you actually. Lot of ideas about his future, a right laugh he.” Tim smirked.

“Tim, I will not hesitate to shoot you and leave you here. And I will not be coming back here ever, so you will have to wait until they invent space travel and rest assured they will not.” Jonny threatened.

“Ahw, you are no fun.” Ashes told him, standing on his other side, “Unlike little Jonny.”

“Same goes for you, asshole.” Jonny snarled at them.

They put up their hands innocently and stepped back. They would bully Jonny about kid him when he couldn’t leave them for dead on a planet, they didn’t question the threat, he looked properly pissed.

Then the three pulled out their guns, before booking it with all the screws as their loot.

Most of the town was on their heels, no one was fond of strangers and with a reason to shoot they did not hesitate to do just that.

They managed to flee onto the Aurora and Brian took off while Nastya grumbled about the bullet holes in the side of her lover. Tim saw it and grinned: “We’re sorry, Nastya, but we do have a fun new tale to tell.”

“We absolutely do not.” Jonny tackled him, before he could start.

Ashes, however, was still free and started to retell their encounter with small Jonny in detail, while Tim kept Jonny busy, making Nastya smile, before they set out to fix Brian again.

Brian had been missing a screw and what a tale they got out of that screw.

**Author's Note:**

> My dad has completely lost his accent, but when he picks up the phone and it's his parents or his sister he immediatly switched back to it, but he cannot do it when talking to me, so Jonny does that too here.
> 
> I'm gonna post another more angsty version of this fic later that I sadly had to scrap cause it didn't vibe with the crack energy of this series, but idk if linking and shit is going to work, so lets hope so.  
> [Edit: check notes at the beginning for link to _Ain't this familiar_ AKA angst version of this]
> 
> I already have a part for Nastya and I'm working on a part for Brian, the ones about Ashes, Tim and Marius are already up, but if you have ideas you wanna see, please leave them cause I'm happy to hear them and work with y'all
> 
> Kudos and Comments make me feel alive, so please leave some and if you did thank you so much!

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ain't this familiar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356828) by [schrijverr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrijverr/pseuds/schrijverr)




End file.
